Shattered
by DontWorryBeHappyxO
Summary: And in that instant my whole world shattered. SasuNaru. Oneshot. AU. Suicide and character death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warnings:** Suicide and Character Death

* * *

** Shattered**

** By: UchihaSurvivor**

The day I was dreading for weeks had finally rolled around. Sasuke was leaving on a business trip.

_One business trip, how bad could that be? _

I kept repeating that mentally in hopes of it easing my apprehension but I had no such luck.

It's not like he was going to return in a few weeks, he wasn't returning for a _year._ One whole year. We had been a monogamous relationship for two years, and I was head-over-heels in love with him. We had never been separated for that long before. I was afraid.

_What if something goes wrong?_

The words played over and over in my head like a broken record.

I didn't want to see like such a pessimist but I couldn't ward off my fear. I knew that if something terrible were to happen to Sasuke, I don't know how I'd go on.

I drove Sasuke to the airport the morning he was scheduled to leave for Tokyo. As we walked in I felt like I could hold myself together but by the time we reached the flight's gate, I broke down. There I was, my arms wrapped around Sasuke as I buried my face into his shoulder and cried my eyes out. Sasuke did his best to comfort me.

"It's alright, you're strong. I know you can make it a year. This is just as hard as me as it is for you." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

He wasn't crying hysterically like I was but I saw him begin to tear up. He held it back though. Crying just wasn't the way he usually expressed himself. I watched as my tears fell on Sasuke's shirt.

"It's just I'm really going to miss you and…I'm really afraid" I said through my tears.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just I love you too much. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. What if something happens while you're in Tokyo? I'm mostly worried about the plane…they're not the safest…what if-" I said, Sasuke cutting me off.

"It crashes you mean?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yea," I answered, my sobs getting slightly louder.

"Love, listen." Sasuke said. "You watch the news too much. I think the chances of that happening to me are slim. Everything will be alright, I promise. I'll call you when I get to the airport in Tokyo to let you know I'm okay" Sasuke said. He left several light kisses on my cheek.

"You promise to call and e-mail me whenever you can?" I asked.

"I promise, every opening I get, I'll call you or get in touch with you anyway I can."

he said, letting our noses touch.

Sasuke smirked and wiped the tears from my face with his index finger.

He took my hand and laced our fingers together. His skin was soft and warm to the touch, as it always was. I looked him straight in his onyx eyes and that moment, nothing else in the world mattered to me except Sasuke. He leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips. I wrapped my arms gently around is waist and alid my head on his shoulder once again. A voice suddenly came on the PA system. I was hoping they were going to say the flight was cancelled so I could spend a little longer with Sasuke, but I knew it wasn't going to be.

"_Attention , Flight 1204 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding at Gate 9" _the announcer said, their voice echoing through the airport.

"Damn it, it's boarding already?" Sasuke said sounding vexed. "I'd better get going" he said. I kissed him once more.

"I love you" he said. He began walking towards the entrance of the gate.

"I love you too! Don't forget to call!" I said waving.

He turned and gave me a smirk. I watched as he strode off into the gate, catching a last glimpse of his ravishing raven-like hair. I wiped the left over tears from my face and walked out to my car.

As I drove home from the airport I became frustrated with the traffic. "Come on!" I shouted at no one in particular, practically pounding the horn. I sighed. My gaze shifted from the monstrosity of cars in front of me to the ring that glimmered on my finger. The ring triggered all the memories of that day, clear in my mind. The day Sasuke and I exchanged rings. The day we proclaimed our love for each other. It was the happiest day of my life. I smiled at the ring. I snapped out of my daze when I heard someone honk their horn behind me. "Get moving buddy, I don't have all day!" the person shouted at me. I looked to see the line of cars shortened and I was free to move.

As soon as I entered the house I went straight up to me and Sasuke's room. All the worrying was making nauseas so I kicked off my sneakers and plopped down on the bed. The beautifully intoxicating aroma of Sasuke's cologne still lingered on my clothing. I decided to lose myself in some television to assuage my worry. I flipped through the channels only to find nothing that interested me so I stopped on a random channel. I put my hands behind my head and decided to rest my eyes for a bit. My eyelids became heavy and I felt myself dozing off.

I awoke suddenly to the voice of a newscaster on the television. I rubbed my eyes and quickly grabbed the remote to turn the volume up.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. A plane has gone down in the Sea of Japan."

At that moment I could have sworn I was having heart palpitations.

"No it c-cant be…it must be a coincidence" I muttered.

_Please not Sasuke, please don't let it be my love._

My heart began to race uncontrollably. The broadcast continued.

"The wreckage was found not long after the crash. The plane appeared to be flying normally when it the control tower suddenly lost contact with it."

_Please…no…_

"The flight was identified as flight 1204, it's destination was Tokyo. We regret to inform that when the wreckage was found there was no confirmed survivors."

And in that instant my whole world shattered. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like the pain was asphyxiating me slowly. "S-Sasuke…"

"_I'll be home safe and sound."_

"_Don't worry."_

"_I love you."_

The last words Sasuke said to me rushed back so fast. I could barely think I was crying so much.

"S-Sasuke…why…why did you have to be taken away from me?…No…No!" I said exasperated. My whole world slowly fell apart right in front of my eyes. I hoped it was just a bad dream. That I hadn't woken up and this was all the work of my unconscious mind. As much as I tried to convince myself of that, it didn't work. I reached for the picture of Sasuke and I on the nightstand. My tears fell and trickled down the frame. I couldn't take it. I walked over to the dresser, opened it up, and digged around under some clothes. I pulled out a handgun we had hidden in case of emergency. I took the safety off and held it to my chest.

_This is the end of the road for me as well._


End file.
